The present invention relates to an assembling arrangement for securing a tubular furniture leg to the top plate of a piece of furniture.
The term top plate is used herein for stating that the plate is mounted upon the top of the leg. The top plate thus is a tabletop if the piece of furniture is a table and a seat if the piece of furniture is a chair.
Pieces of furniture usually are equipped with more legs for thereby imparting them with a stable and solid support on the base upon which they are standing.
The legs are, in one kind of known furniture systems attached to a frame, which again is attached to the top plate. The strength of the frame thereby superimposes the strength of the top plate whereby the respective piece of furniture achieves a construction, which is too heavy and too costly for many applications.
Also, this furniture system is very little flexible causing that needed modifications of furniture in e.g. schools for being able to comply with varying requirements often are impossible or at least very difficulty and costly to carry out.
As example of such furniture can be mentioned the table according to the US publication 2006278139 and the chair according to the WO publication 2007084093. Those furniture are not height-adjustable in that extent which is required in e.g. schools where the pupils normally have varying heights and are growing with their age too.
The legs and the top plate are, in another kind of furniture system, assembled without any intervening frame whereby that advantage is obtained that the construction of furniture of that system becomes more flexible and less expensive.
As example of such furniture can be mentioned the table according to the patent GB patent 896,578 disclosing that each leg is equipped with an individual mounting fastened to the underside of the top plate by means of a number of screws. Also that known table is not sufficiently height-adjustable.
The construction of furniture of this other kind of furniture system is moreover rather weak and unstable and especially when the top plate is thin so only short screws can be used.
Said weakness causes that the top plate of a piece of furniture of that kind cannot be cantilevered mounted upon the associated leg since the connection between the tabletop and the leg in this case is loaded by a usually large moment which the screw connections between the top plate and the leg hardly are able to stand.